It's Complicated-BENxJeff fanfic (RE-WRITE)
by teesa1224
Summary: ITS ALL IN THE NAME
1. Chapter 1

BEN paced the room over and over with each step the sound of his feet on the wood growing louder. "What am I'm going to tell Jeff?! I mean I've loved him ever since we meet and yet deny it every time we come across a BENxJeff picture by a fangirl. I can only wish that those picture were true!" The cyber ghost exclaimed still pacing the room.

"Hey, BEN, what are you doing?" BEN stopped right there, froze, he'd recognize that voice anywhere, Jeff."oh you know umm looking for my...umm...laptop! Yeah that's it, looking for my laptop!" Wow he was so nervous right now, he was sweating like a dog!"You mean the one on the bed..."Jeff pointed to where the green laptop was, on the top bunk, BEN and Jeff was forced to room together so Slender could have extra rooms for the new proxies. But it wasn't too bad having to room with each other.

"*nervous laugh*oh yeah...must have...forgotten." BEN climbed up and got his laptop down "Thanks Jeff." "BEN are you alright you've been acting...strange lately." Jeff was practically a human lie detector, in fact the only thing he couldn't figure out was when BEN said something like 'oh dude I would never kiss you!' Or something like 'I would never love you in a million years!'

"Nothing's wrong except *whispers* I love you." BEN only hoped Jeff didn't hear the last part. "Did you just say that you love me?!" "Yes" BEN's voice got really high and squeaky, he felt like he was going to cry. Jeff only stared in disbelief, and by the looks of it he was NOT happy!

Next thing BEN knew Jeff had pulled him in for a kiss. Once Jeff pulled away BEN was blushing like crazy! "J-Jeff?" "Yes, Benny?" BEN gulped what was he going to say "W-wh-what was THAT?!" A huge smirk spread across Jeff's face "oh that I just kissed you that what you wanted, right?"_Well yeah that's what I wanted but I thought you were mad at me why'd you really kiss me do you want to start dating?no that would ruin our friendship._

But BEN didn't dare say that out loud all he could get out was "no.I MEAN YES,maybe, I don't know!" He got all teary eyed again and this time a few tears, witch are blood now that he was dead, slipped out of his red eyes."Now BEN don't cry!I'm sorry I thought you loved me, I-I guess I was...wrong. I won't do it it again I promise! Just stop crying I hate to see you cr-"

But Jeff was cut off, BEN had pulled him in for another kiss "I love you, Jeff." "I love you too, BEN. Now come on let's go downstairs." "ok."


	2. Chapter 2

Hoodie and Masky were cuddling on the couch trying to find a romantic movie for everyone to watch for movie night "Oh yeah, that's right, it's movie night, so Hood, Mask, what are we watching?" Jeff asked hoping a scary movie, with lots of jump scares so he could watch his new boyfriend jump into his lap, Jeff had a lot of prevented ideas on his mind.

"Either P.s I Love You or The Notebook" Masky said, obviously not interested to talk.

"Oh, seriously guys, I mean c'mon, nothing else?!" Jeff yelled, iratatted.

"What do _you _suggest" hoodie scoffed

"Something scary!" Jeff screamed

"Actually a romantic movie sounds nice" BEN smiled.

"Oh uhh really?" Jeff asked, surprised, and blushing, it didn't help having pale white skin either.

"Yea" BEN said wrapping his arms around Jeff's waist then leaning up on his toes to give Jeff a kiss on the cheek, BEN really hated being small, or as he calls it fun-sized. Only making Jeff blush more, but Hoodie and Masky didn't seem to mind, they were bi-sexual themselves.

"Well alright then." Jeff said, only trying to please his boyfriend, making BEN giggle_damn BEN looks so cute and sexy giggling, hey I got an idea_ Jeff pinned BEN on the couch and started tickling him

"Stop...Jeff...I can't...breathe!" BEN giggled uncontrollably. After a minute Slendy spilt them up.

"It's time for movie night, children, calm down." Slendy exclaimed almost spilling popcorn on the floor.

"Sorry, Slendy." Jeff said holding BEN on the couch

Halfway though the movie BEN fell asleep sitting up _I wonder how long he can stay like that_ about three minutes later BEN fell into Jeff's lap _aww he looks so cute when he's sleeping_ Jeff removed BEN's hat and sat it down beside him; moved some of his dirty blond hair out of BEN's face only for it to fall back down in his face. Then Jeff got his phone out and took a picture of the sleeping BEN and set it as his lock screen _I can't help it, he looks so cute!_

After the movie Jeff carried BEN upstairs, but instead of putting him in the top bunk where he usually sleeps, Jeff laid BEN on his bed and took off BEN's clothes except for his underwear then did the same for himself. Then laid down beside his lover and fell asleep.

BEN woke up, shocked, by something laying beside of him, arms wrapped around his waist. BEN shifted, uncomfortable, making Jeff wake up. "Goodmoring Benny!" Jeff smiled wider than usual. "Umm...how did I end up in bed with you?" BEN asked, too confused to be thrilled "Oh you fell asleep during the movie so I carried you upstairs and put you in bed with me. Is something wrong." Jeff answer, obviously worried about his boyfriend. "N-no nothing's wrong, but _you_ wanted to sleep with _me_?" BEN was stunned _no that couldn't be the case, could it?_ "Yea, of course" Jeff nuzzled BEN.

BEN blushed "C-Can we sleep together just a little bit longer?" "Yes." Jeff pulled BEN closer to his side and they both fell back asleep soon, happy. They got up about an hour later and Jeff remembered they both had forgotten to take showers last night. "Hey BEN do you want to hop in the shower with me?" Jeff asked hopefully.

BEN face turned completely red "I'm not ready for _that_!" BEN yelled, but instantly made him regret it, the disappointed look on Jeff face, BEN couldn't believe he just yelled at Jeff! "Oh ok I understand, n-no need to rush things, I'm sorry." Jeff turned away not daring to look back at BEN "I'll just go down stairs and get breakfast first while you take a shower." Before BEN could say something Jeff was already to the steps.

Honestly BEN was still a little afraid to take a shower after drowning, especially alone, he took showers every now and then but not daily like he should. He felt horrible, absolutely awful! "Jeff wait I'll take a shower with you!" Jeff turned around and his smile widened _this is going to be fun._

__ BEN and Jeff were now locked in the looked up at Jeff, he had a creepy look on his face,creeper then usual, which made BEN grabed BEN's tunic and pulled it off of him. soon Jeff's hoodie was off "w-wow Jeff I didn't k-kn-ow you had a six pack." BEN blushed "umm...yea killing is hard work, you have to run a lot." Jeff answered slightly awkwardly "oh."__

Jeff bent down to BEN's waist and unbuckled his belt _oh why did I ever agree to this!?_ Jeff pulled BEN leggings down and blushed "well...I thought you would be bigger then this." Jeff said in a disappointed tone. "I-I'm sorry." BEN stuttered blushing, looking down at the floor, and had tears in the corner of his eyes.

"I didn't mean to disappoint you." "Oh no BEN it's fine really." Jeff said hugging his boyfriend then pulling down his own pants. BEN was stunned at what he saw "J-Je-Jeff you're very b-big!"

"Yea I guess so..." Jeff trailed off and to lighten up the mood he added mischievously "dont drop the soup." This made BEN giggle; Jeff smile _oh BEN no matter how small you are I will always love you._

They both hopped in the shower and unsurprisingly Jeff dropped the soup "Opps BEN could you pick that up?" Jeff smirked "umm...sure Jeffrey." BEN bent down only to feel some something go in his entrance "ahhhhhhhhhh" BEN let out a very girly scream. Jeff assured him though "It will be alright, just relax" Jeff cooed in a relaxing/babyish tone.

After 15 minutes of thrusting and girly screams and moans from BEN. "Jeff I'm gonn-" but before BEN could finished BEN and Jeff had both cummed. They both stood there panting "No one can know about this." Jeff got out between breaths "Agreed."

After that they both got out; got dressed and went down stairs to have Masky's pancakes, they were the best!

"Hey everybody, are those pancakes done yet?" Jeff yelled running down stairs with BEN blushing behind Jeff's back. He knew what they did in the shower now they just have to keep it a secret...if that was Posable, what BEN and Jeff didn't know is that EVERYBODY heard the WHOLE THING!

"Yea they have been done now for twenty minutes now..." Masky said very slow like.

"Oh, really?"

"Yea...-say," Masky could help but make it awkward "What was all that noise up there?"

BEN blushed and grabbed on to Jeff's hoodie "They know." BEN whispered to his lover

"Not yet they don't" Jeff whispered back. "Oh that?bBEN was taking forever in the shower because he keep slipping."

"It didn't sound like just slipping." Jane butted in with a mouthful of Pancakes.

"Shut up Jane!" Jeff couldn't help but to yell at her. They were the center of attention at this point. BEN's eyes darted around the room, at first he saw Lost Silver, just staring at his plate, his Unowns weren't helping him eat, they could tell something's wrong with him...and there was. He always never liked ANY sexual activity whatsoever, so whenever there was sexual activity, he would turn whiter then usual, and he was indeed paler.

The next face BEN saw was Eyeless Jack's he had his mask pulled up so he could eat, it only show his mouthful of pointy teeth, smiling at the couple, like saying _Hey congratulations you just lost you're virginity _,of corse he himself being a very sexual man, and oddly Silver's only friend.

The last 'face' that BEN saw was Slender man's. It was disapproving like a _Be more careful next time, not so loud._

BEN couldn't take the pressure any longer, all those eyes staring at the couple. "Jeff and I had sex in the shower!"

At first there was only silence, then a clapping coming from no one else but Eyeless Jack, himself. After a while, followed by everybody else, except Silver (poor Silver...) after that the couple went out for a stroll, unaware that they were being watched by the scariest people of all time...

So our new lovely couple went out for there walk, not yet know where they were going. BEN had his arm wrapped around Jeff's waist "Hey Jeff, I think it's going to r-rain soon." BEN looked down at the ground, he was scared of cold water. Jeff wrapped his arm around Ben's neck and replied looking up at the Murky gray sky "Don't worry Benny, if it starts to rain before we get back I'll take my hoodie off and give it to you. Then run you back to the Creepypasta mansion as fast as I can, ok?" BEN only shook his head and laid it on Jeff's side as they walked.

And just as expected it started to rain a few minutes later. So Jeff did as he promised, he took off his hoodie and gave it to his love, BEN, who was now crying into Jeff's chest, as Jeff tried to run back, tried being the key word.

"Ach!" Jeff yelled as he tripped over some type of rope that was tied to two trees, its porpoise? To stop any Creepypasta trying to pass "We got them girls!" Jeff heard as he went down. "Jeff!" BEN yelled as he was being dragged away by several unknown figures and that was the last thing Jeff heard before blacking out in the cold rain, drearily covering his numb, cold, shivering body.

Jeff woke up after the rain had stopped a couple of hours later on the couch in the mansion "Where's BEN?"

"Don't freak out now, Jeff" Masky said in a worried, yet in a way calming voice.

"Where's BEN?!" Jeff asked again more forceful trying to throw a punch a Masky but was too weak. He started hyperventilating "IS HE ALRIGHT?!WHERES BEN?!"

"Jeff!" Slender yelled "I'm sorry to say this but BEN's been captured by the fangirls..." It fell off his 'lips' like scolding coffee falling onto you're foot.

"WHAT?!NO WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!ANYTHING!WE JUST CANT LEAVE BEN BEHIND LIKE THAT!HE'S MY BOYFRIEND, WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM!" Everybody expected this Kind of reaction from him so they memorized notes to say to him.

"I know how you feel, it's going to be ok. You can find a new boyfriend."

"NO I CANT!HE IS SPECIAL, IT WAS LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT, NO ONE CAN EVER TAKE HIS PLACE!" Then Jeff couldn't stand it. Instead of yelling more he started to cry something he barely ever did "No, no, first I lost my brother, I can't lose my one and only love. We can save him I know we can. We just need to try..."

"Jeff, there just too str-" Slender started but was cut off by Jeff

"NONSENSE!IM GETTING MY BENNY BACK AND THATS FINAL!" He walked out the door in search of BEN no one followed...


	3. Chapter 3

***3 months later***

Jeff had finally found out where the fangirls had been keeping BEN, for what felt like forever to Jeff. They were keeping him in a dessert far away from Slender Woods. He didn't know how they got him back here that fast, but that didn't matter, all that mattered was finding Benny. Jeff couldn't wait to feel his warm lips against his, to be his hero, to ask BEN if they could go steady (it wasn't official yet), and maybe some good old welcome home sex. Yep, he just couldn't wait!

There were 2 fangirls guarding the door both with huge guns, how could little girls obtain such violent weapons? Then out of the corner of Jeff's eye he saw a thing, two things, move. "Come out or I will kill you." Jeff growled in a cold, deep, low voice.

Eyeless Jack stepped out from behind a cactus followed by his partner, Lost Silver. "Woah dude, chill we came to help" Jack said.

"Help? I don't need help, I will rescue BEN on my own" with that Jeff turned away. Jack walked over to Jeff and turned him around, and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Listen I am trying to help you, you can't get BEN out alone it's too dangous and I know that BEN wouldn't like it if you got hurt, so I will help you." Jack barked plain and clear. Jeff just stared at his empty sockets as an ok. "Here's the plan, I have already talked it over with Silver, he is willing to distract the fangirls, lucky the fangirls watching BEN are indeed not BEN-fangirls but Silver-fangirls, one goes the rest follow, ok?" Jeff nodded in understanding.

Jack looked over at Silver " It's time to go, good luck buddy!" Jack attempted to calm Silver, it didn't help much. Silver flouted in front of the fangirls guarding the gate.

" .GOD ITS LOST SILVER, GIRLS .HERE NOW!" Squealed the one on the right. All the sudden a Flood of fangirls ran outside to see.

" Go, go, go!" Jack whispered-screamed trying not to attract attention, it worked they were inside. They both looked around " Where's BEN?" Jeff asked.

" This way Jack started running to to his left and yelled directions. " Right, left, left, right, left, right, left, right, right!" Until they reached an closed iron door. " This is it" said Jack flatly.

" Say Jack, how do you know this stuff?" Jeff asked looking at the metal door.

"I don't wanna talk about it..." Jack's voice was distant, so Jeff assumed it was personal and did not push it. His Benny was right be hide this door. Jeff slowly push the Heavy door open. There was a long hallway at the end was BEN, bleeding, chained to the wall, and crying.

"BEN!" Jeff ran door the hallway and kissed BEN passionately his hand pushing against the back of his head clutching his sandy blond hair. As soon as Jeff seprated BEN asked in between sobs of pain and happiness " Wh-a-t...took you-" BEN had a coughing fit, obviously not in good condition "s-so-o long?" Jeff's heart was broken by the sadness in BEN's voice.

He could only get out "I'm s-sor-ry..." After they sobbed for a while Jeff gained the courage to ask " What'd they do to you?" BEN looked right into Jeff eyes and spoke.

" They made me have sex with them and if I didn't obey they would hit me-" he sob a little then continued " With a whip." Jeff looked at BEN's arms and legs and cried again.

" Don't worry I'll get you outta here." Jeff cooed. Then struck the chains holding BEN up with his knife several times till they broke off, then had a heated make-out with BEN and pulled back for air, saliva connecting there mouths " I love you, BEN."

"I love you too, Jeff." Then Jeff picked up his boyfriend bridal style and carried him outside, by then BEN was asleep. Confused fangirls searched for Lost Silver, who somehow managed to get away. Jack, Jeff, and BEN snuck past them and went back to Slender's mansion where BEN was nursed back to health.

***2 weeks later***

BEN is all healed up now, and extremely happy with his psycho-path lover, who still haven't asked BEN to go steady. Jeff just got back from killing, his clothing dripping blood, Jeff stripped down to only his underwear and climbed into bed with BEN. Jeff was just about to fall asleep when he felt small, child-like hands wrap around his cock. Jeff blushed and stared at a smiling, blushing BEN " Y-you don't mi-ind do you?"

Jeff smiled back and said seductive " Strip, my little Benny." BEN Immediately tugged off his tunic and Jeff pulled off his tights. BEN started squirmed around a little "BEN, stop moving you're making this hard." At that BEN looked up

"I'll be making you hard in a second!" BEN chirped and blushed deeply, along with Jeff. BEN helped himself onto Jeff's lap and gridded hard.

"Nuu~ B-BEN! Ahhhh..." this made BEN move around more. BEN laid his head on on Jeff's chest still teasing Jeff.

"Do you enjoy this, Jeffree?" BEN smirked, licking Jeff's cheek making him moan more.

"BEN! You shouldn't have done that!" Jeff had flipped the table on who was in charge, he had pinned BEN down to the bed and stuck his tongue down BEN's throat and swirled it around in his mouth.

"Jeff..." BEN moaned as best he could. " Further down!no-w-aww!" Jeff only went down to BEN's neck "nawww!~ further down!" Jeff was in it to tease BEN, to get back at him for only grinding a little and not finishing it. So he went down to BEN's underwear and started licking, but his desire got the best of him and he pulled down BEN's boxers to expose a hard; small dick.

Jeff smiled and laughed as he looked up at a blushing BEN " Go easy, It really hurt last time." BEN whimpered/whined, Jeff nodded taking the entire cock and stuffing it in his mouth "Ahhhh-nuuuu-ohhh~" BEN moaned. After a while BEN yelped "I'm going to cum!" But he didn't, Jeff took BEN's dick out of his mouth " Screw you!" Yelled BEN.

"We are."Jeff smirked pulling down his boxers and taking his own cock and lining it up with BEN's entrance. "This will hurt, BEN, be strong~" Jeff cooed at his Little stalker. Then pressing it inside BEN

"AHH!mhhh-naww~" BEN had tears in his eyes, but he loved the feeling of Jeff inside him.

"Tell me when you're ready." After quite some time BEN nodded. Jeff stared trusting, way too fast for BEN just starting, but he didn't say anything, only screamed, moaned, and called Jeff's name.

"FASTER!" BEN. Screamed greedily.

"Are you sure, Darling?" Jeff asked, he thought his boyfriend was going to tear.

"YES!IM SURE, NOW!" Jeff smirked and thrusted faster. "I'm going to cum!" BEN yelled in pure pleasure. Jeff and BEN came at the same time, moaning.

"I'm on top now!" BEN yipped as he started to suck Jeff's hard dick.

"BEN, fit my whole length in you're mouth!" What Jeff didn't know it's that BEN was much smaller then himself and couldn't fit the whole length in his mouth, he tried, but Jeff got annoyed waiting and grabbed his dirty blond hair and pushed his head up and down.

BEN started coughing and hacking, so Jeff let go "BEN?"

"Yea?" BEN asked in a tired weak voice, but almost satisfied.

"Are you ok?" Jeff petted BEN hair and kissed his forehead.

" I can't fit all of you in my mouth" BEN looked down blushing.

"It's ok~" after that BEN finished Jeff off, not able to swallow all the cum, some dripping from his mouth; some in his laughed "You're so cute!~" Jeff smiled hugging BEN and embracing him. Then whispering in his ear " Will you go steady with me, BEN?"

"Of corse~" BEN cuddled up next to Jeff and fell asleep.


End file.
